


Pocket Aces

by beebeereads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404: Ben Solo Not Found, Alcohol, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Gambling, Kylo Ren Is Player X, Modern AU, Mollys Game AU, Player X Is Not A Nice Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Transitive Property: Kylo Ren Is Not A Nice Man, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, grammerly is my beta, safe sex but doing it raw, to be honest we just wanted rey bent over a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeereads/pseuds/beebeereads
Summary: Rey’s poker game had only a few rules. No matter how big a name or bankroll her players had, they couldn’t buy a seat at the table, they couldn’t buy a win, and they couldn’t buy her. Not even Kylo Ren.It took three weeks for her to break her own rule.Or: The one where Rey gets fucked over a poker table, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	Pocket Aces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/gifts).



> Miss Jane got the idea of a Molly's Game AU rolling around my head on twitter the other night and I just could not get it out. 
> 
> My minimal knowledge of poker comes from my father trying to prepare me for a business trip to Vegas and watching movies. Sorry I'm using the knowledge for porn, dad, not running the table.
> 
> Have at it babes.

Rey had been running the game for six months on her own before she finally felt she had hit her stride. Even though she knew the very first Thursday night she was providing a better product than Unkar Plutt’s basement poker game at The Outpost. Rey may have cut her teeth watching the boys throw down cards in that grimy basement but rubbing elbows that closely with the city’s elite had taught her a little bit about image and class.

Rey’s game was custom leather chairs beneath crystal chandeliers. It was gorgeous women already having the players drink of choice set down at their elbow. It was penthouse suites and wraparound balconies. Financing that first game may have had her leveraged to the point of ruin, but it was a bet she was hoping would pay off. Because she had an ace up her sleeve.

After all, Plutt may have provided the location but the game didn’t belong to him. All the VC fund owners and Silicon Valley hotshots all wanted a seat at the table next to Kylo Ren and the crew that he ran with. 

The game belonged to Kylo Ren. They wanted to say they were playing poker with Kylo the same way they bragged about their cars, vacations, and flights on Air Force One. And Kylo was more than happy to take their cash. Kylo’s core belief was money won was twice as good as money earned and he lived to beat people and take their money. 

And Rey was sure when the bets were called and the last card was flipped, Kylo and his Knights would follow her to her game at the Plaza. It wasn’t a gamble, just like poker it was about her skill at playing her hand. 

In his day job, Kylo was Hollywood’s darling. The latest heartthrob who could do no wrong and left a trail of broken hearts and wet panties in his wake. His tall muscular body and brooding eyes signaled danger while his dimples and rare smiles drew his victims in like a siren’s call. His crew, the Knights of Ren, were never far behind him picking up the roles he didn’t want on screen and the women he didn’t want in bed. 

At the table, Kylo was a shark. He played tight, didn't give a lot of action, and always got his money in good, which meant he was running the odds. While the other men at the table were gambling, Kylo played poker. And he won.

“You know I don’t even like poker,” he said tilting his head and shooting a devastating smile at Rey. Showing off the dimples brown eyes that convinced every starlet to fall in bed with him.

“Why do you play then?”

His eyes hardened and his smile turned sharp. His teeth seemed even more pointed and shark-like.

“I like ruining lives.”

One look at him and Rey knew he could ruin hers if she let him. Even though she knows he’s bad news, that he’s a green-screened little shit, he was just her type. Tall and muscular with a head of shining black waves. No doubt styled professionally to an inch of its life. Thick forearms, corded with veins that ended in hands the size of dinner plates. Hands she knew could grip, bruise, choke. Hands that if they were proportional, meant he could reach every bit of her with what he had under his designer jeans.

Rey was by no means short, all long limbs and lean muscle but next to Kylo she was dwarfed. Watching his hands as they stroked his cards she imagined what those hands might feel like stroking her. She crossed her legs, clenching them together and shifting in her seat. She felt herself get wet as Kylo rolled a chip between his knuckles showing off just how dexterous those fingers could be.

Besides the obvious ones—no collusion, no bankrolling other players,no hidden cards up sleeves, don’t bet more than you can stand to lose—Rey’s game had one rule. Don’t fuck the help. No matter how gorgeous the bartender, the cigar girl, or the dealer they were hands off to the players. Herself included. 

Rey couldn’t lose control of the game. She needed the money, needed the tips. So that’s when she made her rule. No matter how big a name or bankroll her players had, they couldn’t buy a seat at the table, they couldn’t buy a win, and they couldn’t buy her. Not even Kylo Ren.

It doesn’t mean they didn’t try. The texts Rey had on her phone could ruin every high roller in Coruscant. A few leaked messages and the careers of actors, athletes, tech gods, and politicians could be over as quick as turning over the flop. 

It took three weeks for her to break her own rule. It’s not just money Kylo thinks is better when it’s won. 

That night he swore the feeling of Rey’s walls clamping down on his shaft as she fell apart on top of him was better than the rush from stealing the winning hand. He swore that her pussy was sweeter than any pot. 

He’s the perfect clandestine hookup. Both of them clean, and between his infamous vasectomy and her IUD there’s one less mistake they could make. They had to keep their tryst quiet both for his reputation and her livelihood. As much as the men in her game had to lose by falling into bed with her she could lose more. If Hux knew she was on her knees beneath the poker table, Kylos cock hitting the back of her throat as soon as the last chip was counted he would insist it wasn’t his incompetence at cards that lost him half a million...it was that the game was rigged.

It was a gamble to think that business wouldn’t get in the way of their pleasure. And just like any other gamble no matter how hot of a streak you may be on, the house always wins in the end.

One of the newer players had gone full tilt. Snap was a cautious player. He was calm, exacting, and could calculate the odds on hands as if it were second nature. Next to the high flying free-wheeling Knights of Ren, he was boring but he never lost. Until that night. Snap lost on a hand that should have never made it past the pre-flop bet. And when he found out his pocket aces lost to the guy who started with two-three suited all caution was thrown to the wind. When Snap finally left the suite he was down two hundred thousand and promised he’d be back the next day with a check.

“You know he doesn’t have the money,” Kylo brushed his hand down Rey’s side as she sat in his lap post-game. His hand circled around her breast, her nipple pebbled underneath his fingers. “And I know, you can’t extend that much credit.”

Kylo’s other hand crept up the inside of Rey’s leg. Toying with the edge of the lace he found between her thighs. He brushed his hand back and forth, playing with the outside of her folds. His fingers provided just enough to make her squirm. She pushed back against his lap with each pass of his fingers and could feel him getting hard inch by inch beneath her.

“If the house doesn’t have the money to keep providing chips there isn’t a game Rey,” Kylo’s breath caressed the side of Rey’s neck. Raising goosebumps and sending a shiver straight to her core. Kylo’s fingers beneath her dress crept under the lace spreading apart her lips. “But you know who can provide?”

Rey could feel her inner walls beginning to clench. The emptiness of it bordered on physically painful. She needed to feel his thick fingers stretch her. First one, then two, then three. She moaned as his fingertip circled slowly around her clit, coming closer and closer to that perfect spot with each rotation.

“You--you can provide?” Rey raised her hands behind her to clutch at Kylo’s hair bringing his mouth closer to her neck urging him to lick, nibble, suck, bite. She could hardly get the words out. She could hardly string two words together now that he has two fingers pumping slowly in and out of her. The squelch of his fingers in her cunt echoed in the room and she was sure she was starting to leave a mess of slick on his jeans.

“That’s right baby. Kylo can provide.” His hips rutted against her. Every inch of him, thick, hard, and hot against the cleft of her ass. The hand not knuckle deep inside of her grabbed the front of her dress and tugged the neckline down her breasts now exposed to the cold AC of the suite. “You give him these tits, this hot cunt and I give you the game.”

If Rey weren’t three strokes away from coming she’d have more thoughts about the words that just came out of his mouth. Kylo was the lynchpin holding it together but the game was hers. But in that moment panting and moaning she could only ask for one thing.

“More, Kylo. I’m so close, so close, so close…” Rey’s words trailed off as she clamped down around Kylo’s fingers and came with a scream. 

As Rey came down from her high Kylo stood up and turned her around against the poker table. Her hips pressed against the rounded edge and her hands rested against the felt where just an hour before millions of dollars had changed hands. 

“I can prop Snap up in the game and afterward I’ll keep propping you up against the same table he’s taking thousands per hand on,” Kylo said as he unbuckled his belt and lowered his boxer briefs just enough to heft his cock out of his pants.

Rey groaned at the feeling of his shaft slipping between her slippery thighs. Something Kylo said didn’t sit right with her but the head of his cock bumping against her clit sent all the thoughts skittering out of her head.

“Just think about it Niima,” one hand gripped her wrists together pressing them down on the felt, the other pushed at the small of her back forcing Rey to bend a perfect ninety degrees. The felt chafed at her nipples adding another layer of stimulation to her strung out body. “I take fifty percent of Snap’s take and no exposure on the losses”

Every word that came out of Kylo’s mouth was echoed by a pant from Rey. She’s glad she climaxed once on his fingers already because when the meaning of his words finally registered in her brain her pleasure ground to a halt.

Rey tried to wriggle out from under his grasp. “Wait, wait,” she panted struggling to get the breath to give life to the words. “First of all, he'll never climb out of that, you’re putting him in debtor’s prison. It's also usury, it's racketeering. Second, you can't prop up a player and play in a game at the same time. It’s cheating the game would fold.” 

Kylos hips stuttered to a stop. Rey craned her neck back to look up at him when he started laughing.

“Niima, Niima, Niima. This is a game for millionaires and Snap’s been playing with his mortgage. I’ve been bankrolling him this whole time.”

He stopped her struggle and gripped her hips tight. “I know what you’re thinking sweetheart,” he started rocking into her again. Inch by devasting inch until she felt him knocking at her cervix. His left hand back to circling her clit while his right traveled up her spine. “You want to kick me out of the game. But they come to play with me. And then they tip you as an extension of me.”

Rey closed her eyes. She didn’t want to think about how trapped Kylo had her. He had her pinned down and by the hair both physically and metaphorically. 

“You want to dip your hand in my tips,” Rey gripped the felt hard enough she felt her nails bend. She put all her effort into ignoring her throbbing clit and fluttering walls. Tried to ignore the slick push and pull of his shaft and the way he just started hitting that spot on the front of her walls that could make her gush, make her scream. She needed to focus on taking Kylo to task. “The—-the ethics and and legality—-It’d be a scandal a—a—-antitrust case.” She ends the sentence on a moan.

“I own this game Rey,” he growled as he gripped the back of her neck and pushed her head down onto the table. “And by extension I own you. Isn’t that right?”

Rey could feel her cheek starting to burn from the friction of it rubbing against the felt with each thrust. She cried out as he moved inside of her, letting him fill her again and again. His hands were gripping her hips hard enough to bruise and his balls slapped against her with every snap of his hips. 

Kylo pulled her hair back lifting her face from the puddle of drool collecting on the felt. 

“I said, isn’t that right, Rey.”

“Yes,” she gasped. Mascara running down her face and panting. “You’re right. You’re right.”

“Good girl,” he purred. Moving his hand from her hair to her neck. Caressing it with just enough force to be a warning. 

“Please,” she gasped. Wriggling against the edge of the table. She let out a low moan when the rounded lip of the table bumps her clit just right.

Kylos hand pressed against the side of her neck. The stress of the situation combined with the lack of blood flow to her head and the friction against her clit is too much. She’d never felt so out of control and never needed someone so much. She hated it, hated him. Hated how he made her feel, hated how good he had her fucked. 

“There she is. Here she comes. Feels so good fucking you Niima.” Sweat dripped from Kylo’s face onto Rey joining the rivulets snaking down her back. “I’m going to make you come so hard you don’t forget who owns this room, this game, and this pussy.”

Rey slumped over the table exhausted physically and emotionally. Kylo’s thrusts began to stutter and she could feel his cock swelling. 

“I’m taking you with me, Niima. I always win. If you want to come you better do it now.”

His hand replaced the edge of the table to stimulate her clit. One stroke, two strokes then stars lit up behind Rey’s eyes and she came with a ragged moan.

Kylo followed shortly behind her groaning with his release and pumping her full of his cum. He took a moment to rest his head against her shoulder. He pulled out as soon as his orgasm ended after one last bite on her shoulder, just to assert his dominance.

“Never again.” Rey whipped around eyes blazing and hand raised in the air. “I may be no one but—“

Kylo cut Rey off with a hand across her mouth and a condescending grin on his face.

“Don’t finish that sentence. And put your hand away before you do something you’ll regret.”

He kissed her neck and tugged her dress down to where it only just covered her swollen folds. 

“If you try and kick me out you’re fucked,” he whispered cupping her sex and using two fingers he pushes his cum further inside of her. “Well, more than you already are.”

Chuckling, he tucked his softening cock back into his briefs and pulled his slacks up over his thighs.

“Absolutely adorable how you thought you were in control, Niima,” he said while fastening his belt. “The game is mine, isn’t it darling?”

Rey looked down at the green felt of the table and used the sting of rug burn on her elbows to ground herself. Her teeth were grinding together, choking back the words she wanted to throw at him and the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. When he said he ruined lives for the fun of it she always assumed it would be the players, not her.

When she didn’t answer Kylo wrapped his hand around her neck and pressed hard. 

“I made you,” he hissed squeezing her neck with each word. “And don’t fucking forget it.”

Having delivered his threat he grabbed his keys and jacket and walked out. The door clicked behind him and Rey was left in the suite alone.

With his voice echoing in her head and his cum dripping down her legs Rey was left with a choice. 

Keep the game or keep her pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? I hope so.
> 
> If it's what you're in to find me on twitter [@BeeBeeReads](https://twitter.com/BeeBeeReads) for thirst tweets and shit posts.


End file.
